Die Another Day
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Quand un simple inspecteur de police de Stockholm apprend qu'il est condamné par un cancer, il est bien loin de se douter que sa mort n'en sera pas la cause… Ou devrait-il dire, sa non-mort ?
1. Introduction

**Titre** : Die another day.

**Auteur** : Yami-Pimeä

**Fandom** : Left 4 Dead

**Genre** : Angst, Un-death-fic (voir notes), OC... "post-apocalyptique"?

**Pairing** : aucun

**Rating** : PG -13 (J'ai fortement hésité avec M mais le jeu étant lui-même déconseillé aux mineurs, je ne pense pas qu'un enfant préférant « Barbie à la plage » à « Bienvenue à Zombieland » tombe sur cette fic.)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages m'appartiennent. L'univers et tout ce qu'il comporte, grippe verte, infectés, spéciaux et compagnie appartiennent à ValvE.

**Résumé** : Quand un simple inspecteur de police de Stockholm apprend qu'il est condamné par un cancer, il est bien loin de se douter que sa mort n'en sera pas la cause… Ou devrait-il dire, sa non-mort ?

**Note(s) :**

- Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur L4D et plus généralement, ma première fic sur des infectés/zombies, ect. Je ne suis pas habituée à écrire ce genre de fiction mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira!

- Aha, vous allez à présent me demander ce qu'est ce genre bizarre et inconnu que l'« un-death-fic » ! Et bien, parcourant les différents genres de fanfictions, je suis tombée sur « death-fic », un genre de fiction présentant la mort du personnage principal… Au fil de la lecture, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai choisi de légèrement modifier le nom de ce genre.

- Même si la fic n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec un agent secret britannique ou une reine de la pop américaine, le titre est comme vous avez pu vous en douter, un clin d'œil à la chanson de Madonna.

* * *

**_Inledning_**

_Introduction_**_  
_**

Stockholm.

Apparue au moyen âge, cette ville n'était qu'un îlot. Les temps passant, cet îlot, _Gamla Stan_ se développa, prit contact avec le continent. Le Royaume de Suède s'étendit, devint plus puissant, et sa capitale côtière de plus en plus resplendissante. Les petits immeubles de la vieille ville, aux façades colorés de roses et jaunes pâles, étaient propres et accueillants, attirants les touristes du monde entier. Sur l'ilot, le Palais Royal dominait avec fierté. En face, au-delà des ponts reliant l'ilot à la terre ferme se trouvaient le centre culturel, les rues commerçantes, les universités, tout ce qui faisaient de Stockholm une ville Européenne dynamique. Et bien qu'il n'habitait et ne travaillait qu'à sa périphérie, Pavel Eriksson aimait cette ville, probablement plus que toute autre ville au monde.

Accoudé à une rambarde donnant sur une ruelle pavée, à l'extérieur d'un grand bâtiment blanc et propre, Pavel fumait. Autour de lui se trouvaient déjà bon nombres de mégots. Les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées, c'est à peine s'il prêta attention à l'arrivée de l'un des collègues.

« Pavel mon vieux, si tu tiens à retrouver une nana, je te conseille de changer de parfumerie bien vite », s'exclama celui-ci, d'un ton les plus ironiques.

Le jeune homme de trente ans, qui n'avait visiblement pas le même sens de l'humour, se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de jeter un regard à son interlocuteur, un homme souriant d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Rooh, le prends pas comme ça, je déconnais.

- C'est ça, c'est ça…

- Blague à part, lâche cette merde et ramène-toi dans le bureau du chef. Et te cogne pas en passant la porte !

- Tu comptes me la faire tous les jours de mon existence celle-là », demanda Pavel d'un ton amer, jetant son mégot dans une flaque et se penchant pour passer.

Non pas que la porte était petite mais Pavel était très grand. Du haut de ses deux mètres sept, il était le plus grand inspecteur de police de son commissariat, et sans doute de toute l'agglomération urbaine autour de Stockholm. Assez pâle, tout en longueur et en finesse, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts, fumeur notoire et toujours un peu l'air dans les vapes, il n'avait pas l'air bien bâti pour exercer son métier et pourtant, il était brillant. Peut être un peu trop. D'avantage dévoué à son métier qu'à sa vie de couple, sa petite amie l'avait plaqué quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait eu beau lui présenter ses excuses, elle n'avait rien voulu entendre et était partie avec un avocat : le sien… Coup classique mais flingueur de moral garanti.

C'est en toussotant que l'inspecteur entra dans le bureau du commissaire. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils étudièrent plusieurs dossiers. Le soir tombait quand ils eurent fini. Pavel rentra chez lui à pied. Il habitait un petit appartement qui, depuis quelques jours, et en plus d'empester une vieille odeur de cigarette, accusait clairement le manque de présence féminine.

Un voyant rouge sur le téléphone fixe clignotait sans discontinuer.


	2. Premier Sang

_**Första Blodsförlusten**_

_Premier Sang_

Le lendemain matin, Pavel se rendit à pied au commissariat. C'était un promeneur et marcher constituait une de ses activités favorites. Vêtu d'un costume-cravate noir et d'une chemise blanche, il retira sa veste et roula les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes, dévoilant ses avants bras longs et pâles, aux attaches fines. Constatant que le temps était étonnamment beau et chaud pour un mois de septembre, il leva le nez et manqua de s'étrangler, lâchant sa veste.

Sur le toit d'un immeuble condamné et n'allant pas tarder à être reconstruit se tenait une personne portant un pull à capuche… Et elle se tenait près, mais vraiment TRES près du bord !

Pavel se précipita immédiatement dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, dont la porte était ouverte, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant sur le toit, tout en appelant le commissariat. Une fois arrivé, le souffle court, il vit que la personne encapuchonnée, portant un pull estampillé d'un groupe de black metal norvégien : « Immortal », avait reculé de quelques mètres et s'apprêtait à sauter.

« Attendez, ne faites pas ça, s'exclama Pavel à son adresse. Vous… »

Il s'interrompit, réalisant que son interlocuteur dont les vêtements étaient enserrés autour de ses bras et ses jambes par du scotch, était un jeune adolescent et que celui-ci avait l'air d'être bien plus effrayé par le flic que par le saut qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Tout en lâchant un _« _meeerde _»_ retentissant, il s'apprêta à effectuer son saut.

_« Ah, l'idiot ! »_ pensa Pavel, se jetant sur lui afin de l'empêcher de faire l'irréparable. Il agrippa le jeune ado en train de se lancer dans le vide mais, manque de chance, son pied heurta le rebord du toit et, déséquilibré, il fut entrainé dans la chute.

Pavel crût que cette fois-ci c'était la fin… Ou dans le meilleur des cas, la paraplégie. Mais à sa grande surprise, il rebondit sur un épais matelas gonflé à l'air. Hébété, les cheveux en bataille, il reste interdit pendant quelques secondes avant d'attraper le jeune homme qui, profitant de la confusion de l'inspecteur, avait tenté de s'éclipser. Il allait lui demander quelques explications quand une bande de jeunes au même style vestimentaire s'avancèrent vers Pavel et, visiblement, leur acolyte.

« Et ben Tuomas, t'as bien merdé cette fois ci, s'exclamèrent-ils. Et tu t'es trouvé un pote, en plus !

- Tuomas, c'est ça, demanda Pavel, jetant un regard noir à son prisonnier. Il toussota avant de reprendre: Et pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites, au juste ?

- C'qu'on fait? C'est du parkour, mec ! Tu sais, sauter de toit en toit, courir sur les murs, faire des trucs super cool, comme dans Prince of Persia !

- Je sais ce que c'est… Et je suppose que vous avez tous au moins l'autorisation du commissariat ou de la mairie, en plus d'un diplôme reconnaissant que vous êtes aptes à pratiquer cette activité ?

- Ouais, grave, s'exclamèrent de nouveau les jeunes en pouffant de rire. Et pour l'autorisation, demande à Tuomas, c'est le fils du commissaire.

- Il a pas de fils, le commissaire, dit Pavel d'une voix rocailleuse avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Comment tu sais ça, demandèrent les jeunes subitement moins rassurés.

- Police de Stockholm, fit Pavel, relevant un pan de sa chemise, montrant ainsi son insigne accroché à sa ceinture. Et je vous informe, bande d'idiots, que vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! Et ne songez même pas à m'attaquer, une unité est en train d'encercler le bâtiment ! »

Même pas une heure après, les jeunes pleuraient au commissariat.  
Dans les toilettes, Pavel réajustait sa cravate noire, se demandant s'il n'en avait pas un peu trop fait avec eux. Il observa son reflet dans un miroir et constata était plus pâle que d'habitude ou tout du moins, il se trouvait une mine affreuse, ses yeux étant marqués par de profonds cernes. Il allait s'en aller quand tout à coup, il fut prix d'une violente quinte de toux qui sembla le vider de toutes ses forces. Tremblant, il agrippa le lavabo de sa main libre tandis qu'il se couvrait la bouche de l'autre. Il sentit un gout amer et cuivré s'y répandre, un gout infect qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Décollant sa main de sa bouche, bien qu'il ait une toux moins violente mais persistante, ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il observa son contenu. Du sang mélangé à de la salive.

« _Merde… Merde, merde, merde, merde merde!_ furent les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

- Et ben alors, on a avalé de travers ? fit la voix moqueuse de son collègue, Jan, celui-ci entrant dans les toilettes. En tout cas, on peut dire que t'as mis le paquet ce mat… »

L'homme resta interdit, voyant un Pavel pâle comme un cadavre, à la main fraichement ensanglantée devant lui.


	3. Infection

**_Infektion_**

_Infection_

Jan passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et blonds pâles. Les lèvres pincées, il regarda son collègue qui avait repris des couleurs. Comme d'habitude, il s'était accoudé à la rambarde donnant sur la petite ruelle à l'extérieur du commissariat. Il le vit fouiller dans sa poche et sortir un paquet de cigarettes.

« Arrête avec ça, je t'en prie !

- Pff, une de plus ou une de moins, qu'est ce que ça peut faire de toutes façons, dit Pavel d'un ton grave, allumant sa cigarette.

- Tu as prévenu ta famille ?

- Non… Pas encore.

- Tu as rappelé l'hôpital ?

- Non…

- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Je sais bien que selon toi, ton métier importe plus que ta vie mais regarde toi ! Comment t'espères sauver des gens alors que t'es en train de crever à petit feu ?

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, fit Pavel après un moment de silence. A la façon dont je vais leur dire, à ce que je vais faire…

- Il te reste combien de temps avant…

- Je ne sais pas… Ils m'ont dit que ça cavalait… Quelques semaines, au mieux ça sera quelques mois. »

Une voix somma les policiers de rentrer. Pavel demanda à Jan de ne rien dire aux autres. Il voulait leur annoncer la nouvelle lui-même. Les hommes de loi étaient groupés autour d'un poste de télévision. Celui-ci diffusait une annonce spéciale. Plusieurs états des États-Unis d'Amérique avaient fermé leurs frontières en raison d'une nouvelle pandémie grippale. Cette « _green flu_ », « grippe verte » serait hautement contagieuse et, pour des raisons de sécurité, tous déplacements étaient fortement déconseillés. Un homme en costume tentait de rationnaliser la situation mais la sueur perlant sur son front et son sourire figé lui ôtaient toute crédibilité. Il affirmait pourtant que l'épidémie allait rapidement être endiguée et que si les états avaient fermé leurs frontières, c'était uniquement par simple précaution.

Pavel jeta un regard inquiet à son collègue. Jan avait une fille, étudiante aux États-Unis. C'est d'une oreille distraite qu'il entendit la voix du journaliste poursuivre :

« La grippe verte serait une forme mutée du virus de la peste, dont l'origine reste inconnue. Si toute personne vient à présenter les symptômes de cette maladie, elle est fortement encouragée à fréquenter le moins d'individus possible et composer le numéro d'urgence ci-dessous. Nous vous rappelons qu'une bonne hygiène… »

Suivit une liste de symptômes, un numéro d'urgence rouge, cerclé de jaune et quelques règles de bases pour éviter la contamination.

« Décidément, ils sont complètement paranos, ces américains, lança une voix. Fermer les frontières… Ils veulent quoi ? Créer un mouvement de panique ?

- Ouais enfin la peste, c'est violent quand même, répondit une autre.

- Peuh, moi j'te dis qu'ils en font trop. »

Jan, téléphone portable à la main, s'éloigna pour appeler sa fille. Pavel, les mains dans les poches, essayait quant à lui d'ignorer son envie d'aller fumer qui le tiraillait. Il se dirigea vers le bureau d'un collègue, surnommé « _Chaos Bringer_ », en raison de son obsession pour la théorie du complot.

« Tu es étrangement silencieux aujourd'hui. Je pensais que cette pandémie allait te faire réagir. »

Le policier, concentré, n'entendit même pas les paroles de Pavel. Il se contentait de marmonner quelques mots. C'est en se retournant qu'il vit le jeune homme.

« On nous cache quelque chose…

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné…

- Je ne plaisante pas, Pavel ! Regarde ! »

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur de _Chaos Bringer, _une vidéo tournait. On y voyait un homme au teint cadavérique, aux vêtements déchirés, tâchés d'hémoglobine, marcher la tête penchée. Puis il relevait la tête, regardant la caméra avant de pousser un hurlement et se précipiter vers l'objectif. La caméra bougea frénétiquement et tomba au sol. Avant que l'image ne disparaisse, un cri de douleur et d'effroi retentit puis un filet de sang fut projeté sur l'objectif.

Pavel resta interdit, trouvant la blague de mauvais gout. Il poussa un soupir.

« Ca pue, fit son collègue.

- C'est de mon haleine ou de ce navet dont tu parles ?

- Plaisante pas Pavel, j'ai téléchargé cette vidéo sur le site de « Real News » !

- Le web journal « nous n'émettons que des propos réels et dénonçons toutes les injustices de notre pauvre monde » ? C'est tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé pour expliquer la décision des États-Unis ? Un zombie hyperactif ?

- T'as déjà vu les States fermer les frontières des états pour une simple épidémie de grippe ? Ils ont buté toutes leurs vaches, il parait même qu'on voit des mecs un peu partout en costume de décontamination ! Il y a anguille sous roche, cette histoire pue, je te dis ! »

Pavel leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard à Jan, qui avait visiblement l'air inquiet. Il tenta de le rassurer, lui disant que sa fille devait sûrement être encore en train de dormir, au vu du décalage horaire.

« Quelle journée de merde, décidément », pensa-t-il.


	4. Rencontre Funeste

**_Dödlig Möter_**

_Rencontre Funeste_

Profitant de son week-end de congé, Pavel prit sa voiture et se rendit au nord-est, dans l'immense forêt donnant sur l'archipel que Suède et Finlande se partageaient. Comme beaucoup de ses compatriotes, il y possédait une petite maison en bois et venait y passer quelques jours de congés hors de la ville, profitant du calme de la forêt.

A peine y fût-il arrivé, il déposa rapidement ses affaires et ressortit. Il avait beau avoir l'eau courante, celle-ci n'était pas potable. Il devait donc se rendre dans un petit village côtier, à quelques kilomètres. Il prit un bidon et s'enfonça dans la forêt, à pied, suivant un petit sentier que seuls les habitants saisonniers comme lui connaissaient.

Pavel aimait cette forêt, elle lui rappelait les contes que sa mère lui lisait étant enfant. Des créatures mythiques y habitaient, étaient en communion avec elle, vivait paisiblement hors de l'agitation perpétuelle des êtres humains. Son atmosphère calme et humide le rassurait, ses mille tons de vert et les murmures des animaux la parcourant: cerfs, biches, oiseaux, renards l'apaisaient. La mélodie du vent effleurant la cime des arbres gigantesque, le bruit étouffé des vagues de la grande mer Baltique léchant les rochers dans un doux roulis étaient propice à ses sombres réflexions…

C'est sans grande surprise qu'il vit quelqu'un à la source. Il ne connaissait toutefois pas cette personne… Un touriste peut être ? Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants et aux traits marqués. Il fixait l'écran de son téléphone portable, ne prêtant pas attention au niveau d'eau de son bidon qui se remplissait, et jeta un simple regard à l'arrivant. Pavel lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut. L'homme le lui rendit et fit d'une voix éraillée :

« C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Confus, Pavel lui adressa un regard interrogatif. L'homme désigna son téléphone de la tête. Il projetait des images provenant sans doute des États-Unis. Des hommes en combinaisons de décontamination portant les initiales CEDA encadraient une foule calme… Puis un hurlement retentit. La foule fut prise d'un mouvement de panique, créant un cercle autour d'une jeune femme dont les longs cheveux dissimulaient le visage, la tête penchée en avant et le dos courbé. Ses mains recouvertes de sang enserraient le corps mutilé d'un bébé… son propre enfant. Puis elle le lâcha, tituba et poussa un cri suraigu avant de se jeter sur un homme, telle une furie. Une détonation retentit puis la vidéo s'arrêta net. L'homme poursuivit.

« Cette infection… La CEDA essaye de l'endiguer mais ils n'y arriveront pas. Ils n'en ont pas les moyens. Ils n'en ont pas idée. Elle va se répandre dans toute l'Amérique, puis le pacifique avant d'atteindre l'Europe. Bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'imaginent… »

Pavel, subitement parcouru de sueurs froides, ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer l'homme, cet homme qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Seuls les plus forts vont y survivre… Selon la loi de la nature. Il ne s'agit que de ça. »

Pavel voulut répondre mais l'homme reprit, sa bouche tordue en un étrange sourire :

« Qui y survivra, qui y succombera… C'est un spectacle auquel je suis curieux d'assister. Ah, vous devriez vous reposer, jeune homme, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger. Vous êtes d'une pâleur à en faire frémir un cadavre !

- Je… Votre eau… Elle déborde.

- Ah, merci, merci ! Et croyez moi, rentrez chez vous. Avec cette humidité, vous pourriez attraper une grippe. »

Pavel ne put même plus trouver la force de répondre, manquant subitement d'air. Des frissons glacés le parcourant de tout son être, il tomba à genoux, son corps violemment secoué par une toux extrêmement douloureuse. Il sentit que son interlocuteur l'observait sans broncher, avant de marmonner quelque chose et tourner les talons.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine douloureuse et il respirait avec peine, chaque bouffée d'air lui donnant l'impression de respirer des flammes, le brulant au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Il s'assit avec difficulté et passa une main tremblante sur son visage et ses cheveux, détrempées de sueur. Il eut malgré lui un rire nerveux, entrecoupé de violentes quintes de toux.

Du sang tachait le col de sa chemise.


	5. Agonie

_**Vånda**_

_Agonie_

Il ne sut pas comment il était rentré de la source. Il ne sut pas non plus combien de temps il était resté inconscient, étalé de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux de sa maison. Malgré le perpétuel étouffement qu'il éprouvait et la sensation que sa langue était faite de carton, il se releva et, titubant, se rendit dans la petite salle de bain adjointe à sa maison. Il dut attraper fermement le lavabo afin de ne pas perdre son équilibre, le corps secoué par une toux violente… Puis il ressentit ce gout exécrable, amer et cuivré se répandre dans son palais et ses narines, une fois encore. Pris d'une subite nausée, il cracha ce sang, son sang empoisonné qui le dégoutait… Son sang de couleur… Jaune ?

Il se frotta les yeux, croyant à une hallucination, sa vision comme étant voilée d'un léger filtre rougeâtre et leva son regard vers le miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo.

A la vue de son reflet, il recula vivement, heurtant le mur de bois. Pris de tremblements incontrôlables, il s'y laissa glisser, observant ses mains… Sa peau avait pris un ton grisâtre et des sortes de pustules purulentes verdâtres couvraient la partie gauche de son visage ainsi que ses bras. Son cœur se mit subitement à battre la chamade et il ressentit une douleur fulgurante, croyant que ses poumons et ses entrailles implosaient. Pris de spasmes, il poussa un hurlement déchirant.

Il allait mourir… Enfin.

La douleur était telle qu'il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, quelle l'achève. Des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler et il sentit ses entrailles comme se retourner, s'agiter dans son ventre. La toux dont il fût pris fût telle qu'il crut vomir ses poumons. Hurlant de nouveau de douleur, une épaisse fumée verte sortit soudain de sa bouche grande ouverte. Sa langue, tel un serpent gigantesque provenant du fond de ses entrailles, jaillit de sa bouche en même temps que de la bave devenue verdâtre et un jet de sang jaune.

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard, banlieue de Stockholm.

Même la banlieue de la ville accueillante qu'il avait connue et aimée ne ressemblait plus à rien. Marchant dans une rue dévastée, les mains dans les poches, seul le bruit de ses pas trainants et le léger tintement de la chaine qu'il portait à la ceinture brisait le silence oppressant qui s'était installé. Le sol sale et poussiéreux était jonché de cadavres mutilés par la maladie et par de nombreux impacts de balles, de voitures abandonnées et de gravats. Les rares personnes qui avaient survécu à la maladie et la folie d'avoir tout perdu s'étaient terrées dans des caves aux portes blindées… Les seules à avoir résisté à la rage des infectés qui semblait intarissable.

Les vitrines des magasins étaient brisées, les conserves avaient disparu et les denrées périmées commençaient à dégager une odeur infecte. A la sortie d'une bouche de métro se trouvait un chariot dans lequel restaient quelques exemplaires sales du quotidien gratuit dans toute l'Europe. En grosses lettres, on pouvait y lire : « Tous contacts perdus avec l'Amérique. »

Dans un magasin de télévisions, un seul poste émettait une image. On y voyait une carte du monde colorée de rouge, où seuls quelques points étaient indiqués. La Nouvelle Orléans, New York, Los Angeles, Marseille, Berlin, Saint Petersbourg… Rares étaient les villes à avoir échappé à l'infection. Pavel soupira. Il était trop tard pour lui, de toutes façons… Il était devenu un infecté, une créature ignoble comme celles que la télévision montrait à présent. « Smoker »… C'était comme cela qu'on le désignait maintenant. Un monstre… Une créature dont le seul but était d'éliminer toute forme de vie sur terre… Même s'il se souvenait.

Il vit son reflet défiguré dans un bris de glace. Sa langue qui avait perdu son ton rose pour devenir violacée, parfois verdâtre, était devenue gigantesque et, ne pouvant plus être contenue dans sa bouche pendait le long de son corps, qui avait définitivement perdu sa carnation initiale et était devenu gris verdâtre. Ses joues s'étaient creusées d'avantage. Les pustules recouvrant son visage ressemblant d'avantage à des tumeurs, comme si les cellules cancéreuses qui l'avaient frappé s'étaient fait éjecter de son corps, avaient eu raison de son œil gauche. Son œil valide, marqué par de profonds cernes violets, avait pris une teinte jaune orangée, gardant de rares éclats de vert, et le blanc était à présent rouge vif, comme irrité par l'épaisse fumée verte qu'il ne cessait de dégager… et la toux était là, toujours présente.

Il soupira, glissant une main dans sa poche pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes… Ce n'est plus ça qui allait le tuer après tout. Il était déjà mort.

Un bruit sec l'interrompit. Il entendit une voix. Un survivant ? Vif comme l'éclair, il se jeta dans les ruines d'un immeuble. Il ne voulait pas se confronter aux humains. Non pas qu'il eut peur pour sa vie, il n'avait déjà perdue. Mais il avait peur que ça le reprenne…

_Allongé sur le sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang jaune, Pavel se réveilla en entendant des coups répétés à la porte. Dehors, une voix appelait, demandait si tout allait bien. Il voulut bouger mais poussa un râle, son corps encore endolori. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, grincer…_

_Des pas timides s'approchaient. Il était là… L'humain était là… Le souffle de Pavel s'accélérait. Il allait le voir… Il l'avait vu… L'humain hurla._

_Vif comme l'éclair, Pavel se releva et projeta sa langue sur l'humain, la sentant provenir du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il l'enroula autour de sa victime, qui hurlait et se débattait. Mais plus elle essayait de s'y extraire et plus la langue se serrait autour d'elle. _

_Pavel devait tuer l'humain. Il n'était pas infecté. Il était un danger… Il fallait le tuer... Le tuer. Le tuer ! _

_Le ramenant vers lui, sa langue le serrant dans un étau de plus en plus réduit, il le frappa et le griffa de toutes ses forces. L'humain pleurait, hurlait, se débattait de toutes ses forces… Puis les cris s'amoindrirent et un craquement sinistre retentit. Desserrant sa langue, Pavel vit l'humain tomber telle une poupée désarticulée … Il était sauf. Le danger avait disparu. Tout allait bien. Puis il sentit quelque chose pendre le long de sa jambe gauche. Une chaine attachée à son pantalon. A son autre extrémité se balançait un portefeuille ouvert… Une carte d'identité était visible. Pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent pourtant une éternité, il observa le visage de cet homme... Il le connaissait, il en était persuadé mais... Qui était-il? Et si... C'était lui?  
_

_Pavel tomba à genoux. Tout lui était revenu subitement en mémoire, qui il était, où il était... Tremblant, il releva lentement la tête et fut pris de nausée. Couvrant sa bouche de sa main comme il le pouvait, il laissa échapper une violente quinte de toux mêlée de sang jaune, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux brûlants, une plainte rauque traduisant son désespoir. _

_Devant lui gisait une voisine qu'il connaissait bien, une jeune mère de famille, le corps disloqué, marqué par des traces de constriction et des contusions sanguinolentes, les yeux exorbités baignés de larmes et la bouche grande ouverte, figée, semblant pousser un perpétuel cri d'agonie._


	6. Morts et Vivants

**_Döda och Levande_**

_Morts et Vivants_

Stockholm, cette ville que Pavel avait trouvée si belle, si dynamique, n'était maintenant plus que ruines et désolation.  
Avant l'infection... Ou plutôt, avant cet Apocalypse, le quartier de la ville qu'il préférait : _Gamla Stan,_ possédait une atmosphère particulière. La vielle ville, ses rues étroites et ses petites maisons avaient un charme qu'il n'avait pu trouver dans aucune autre ville. C'était un lieu plein de joie et d'agitation, où les touristes se rendaient régulièrement, admirant le paysage, visitant les milles magasins de souvenirs ou s'arrêtant pour une « fika », pour y déguster les meilleurs cafés et cappuccino de la ville.

Un mois et demi était passé depuis la première infection en Europe… Et en un mois, la vieille ville était devenue une ville fantôme. Dans ses rues étroites dévastées, parfois parcourues par des cadavres ambulants à la peau couverte de cloques, on pouvait entendre y résonner des grognements, des infectés que la folie avait atteint malgré tout et qui s'entretuaient, des bruits caractéristiques qu'émettaient les « spéciaux », ces infectés ayant muté différemment, devenus plus forts, dangereux et meurtriers que leurs semblables… Parfois, le cri bestial d'un tank qui avait trouvé refuge dans les profondeurs la vieille ville faisait trembler les quelques vitres dont le verre n'était pas encore brisé.

Un infecté spécial était avachi sur l'un des rares bancs de bois qui avaient survécu au massacre, en face du bras de mer qui encerclait l'ilot de la vieille ville. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon noir délavé, tâché de poussière et de sang, et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Le regard perdu dans le vague, il alluma nonchalamment une cigarette, ce rouleau qui avait failli lui couter la vie avant sa transformation, et la porta à sa bouche. La fumée qu'il expira mêlait des tons de blanc et de vert.

Pavel fit le point sur la situation.

Comme une grande majorité de la population, son corps avait muté, il s'était transformé en un monstre hideux dont l'instinct primaire était l'extermination de la race humaine… Il aurait pu rester ainsi mais _il s'était souvenu_. Un instinct de survie, une envie de lutter contre ce qu'il était devenu avaient réussi à lui faire garder au moins une partie de son humanité… Mais cela allait-il durer ? Sa transformation s'était pas terminée, non… Les tumeurs avaient progressé, recouvrant presque entièrement son bras droit et sa langue tentaculaire s'était comme divisée, une extrémité sortant de l'arrière de son crâne. Mais, comparé à certains de ses congénères, sa mutation s'était extrêmement ralentie, comme s'il avait réussi à la stabiliser par la seule force de sa volonté.

Il se remémora son premier meurtre, cette bestialité ignoble qui l'avait fait agir sans qu'il n'ait pu se contrôler, sans qu'il n'ait réalisé… Jamais il ne pourrait effacer ces images de son esprit, elles le hanteraient pour toujours. Il avait quelques pertes de mémoires mais celles-ci n'étaient que secondaires, pour lui… Elles concernaient son enfance, ses parents… Des souvenirs que l'infection avait effacé, tout comme elle avait effacé la paix, le bonheur et l'espoir de survie de la race humaine.

Non, tout ce qui permettait à Pavel d'agir, de réfléchir, c'était parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi…

Peu après sa transformation et son premier meurtre, il avait été atteint par le désespoir le plus profond. Il lui était venu à l'idée de mettre fin à ses jours, tant qu'il avait encore conscience de ce qu'il était… Ou plutôt, de ce qu'il était devenu. Mais, au moment d'appuyer sur la détente, il avait hésité… Il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, lâchement… Pas après ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre… Cette jeune femme dont il avait pris la vie ne serait pas morte pour rien.

Étonnamment, il se sentait bien mieux après sa transformation. Bien que toussotant à cause de la fumée légèrement irritante que son corps produisait, sa respiration était fluide, comme si cette même fumée était devenue sa source d'oxygène. La douleur n'était que secondaire; en fait, il ne la sentait presque plus. Certes il était devenu un monstre et allait être traqué, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions… Mais il était toujours là et, en quelque sorte, il était en vie.

Il s'était souvenu de l'homme mystérieux et de son étrange conversation à la source… Et il était certain qu'en trouvant cet homme, il trouverait des réponses à ses questions. Mais ou était-il ? Il avait parcouru la forêt de fond en comble, mais l'homme, tout comme tous les animaux qui peuplaient auparavant la forêt qu'il avait tant aimée avaient disparu. Il avait alors marché jusqu'à Stockholm, qu'il avait trouvée dévastée.

Sans autre but que de retrouver cet homme, il avait erré, évitant de s'approcher de toute présence humaine, bien qu'il ait réussi à maitriser tant bien que mal la rage meurtrière qui l'avait possédé.

Un cri strident l'arracha à ses pensées. Un appel au secours. Instinctivement, il se leva et se précipita sur la berge. Le spectacle qu'il vit le déconcerta. Un infecté spécial, un « hunter » sans doute, se noyait. Pavel l'aurait ignoré s'il n'avait pas possédé la parole et semblait dans une grande détresse. Il projeta sa langue sur l'infecté et extirpa le zombie de l'eau, le déposant à côté de lui sur la berge, veillant à ne pas lui briser les côtes en l'enserrant trop fort.

Pas de doute, c'était bien un hunter. Pantalon noir informe dont la jambe gauche était déchirée et pull à capuche dissimulant son visage, vêtements enserrés par du scotch aux bras et aux jambes et ongles devenus tels des griffes, l'infecté discret et agile qu'il devait être en temps normal faisait en l'occurrence peine à voir, tremblant et penaud comme un chat ayant sauté dans une piscine.

Pavel fronça les sourcils en voyant un bracelet de cuit noir orné de pics au poinget du hunter et surtout, l'inscription « Immortal » au dos de son pull dont les manches étaient déchirées par endroits. Cela lui évoquait un souvenir flou mais quoi donc ? Il se concentra. Des images floues lui revinrent à l'esprit : une tentative de suicide… Non, ce qu'il croyait avoir été une tentative de suicide. Un sauvetage manqué, un groupe de jeunes. Et un nom.

Au moment où Pavel allait appeler le hunter, celui-ci se releva et s'ébroua comme un chien. Il avait beau mesurer un peu moins du mètre quatre-vingt, il paraissant de petite taille à côté de Pavel. Sa capuche se souleva et Pavel put voir le visage du garçon. Il le reconnut immédiatement cette fois-ci, il s'agissait bien du jeune amateur de parkour. Il avait gardé de longs et fins cheveux blonds pâles, dont le reflet presque blanc contrastait fortement avec sa peau sale et blafarde, tirant sur le bleu, couverte d'égratignures et de petites pustules éparses. Ses yeux, enfoncés dans ses orbites, avaient pris une teinte effrayante, le blanc devenu noir et la pupille blanchâtre, parfois rouge. Ils étaient cernés par une chair si rouge que Pavel la crut à vif, comme si elle avait été brûlée par une trop longue exposition au soleil. Le hunter au visage découvert poussa un glapissement et remit sa capuche sur sa tête, comme si la pâle lumière du soleil brulait intensément ses rétines. Il renifla et, s'accroupissant, regarda son sauveur avec un sourire candide.

« Bleaaaark, elle était froide ! Merci de m'avoir sauvé, euh… Smoker ! »

Pavel, sortant une nouvelle cigarette, se contenta de faire un signe de tête en guise de réponse. Alors qu'il allumait sa cigarette, le hunter repris :

« Tu devrais pas fumer, c'est pas bon pour la santé.

- Crois-tu que j'ai besoin de me préoccuper de ma santé, vu l'état dans lequel je suis ? » demanda Pavel, un semblant d'ironie dissimulée dans son ton calme.

Le hunter pencha la tête, se gratta la joue et partit d'un éclat de rire. Il avait raison, dans le fond, le géant. Un cri fit réagir le hunter, détournant son attention de Pavel. Celui-ci, après avoir expiré une volute de fumée, allait demander au hunter s'il possédait des souvenirs mais il le vit s'accroupir et se propulser sur une façade, avant de sauter de mur en mur pour rejoindre les toits. Une fois arrivé à sa destination, le hunter sembla subitement se rappeler de son interlocuteur et se retourna avant de crier, à son attention.

« A plus, Smoker ! 'Faut que je rejoigne mon ami, on est en pleine partie de chasse. Mais je suis sûr qu'on se recroisera, à l'occase' ! »

Pavel vit le hunter s'éloigner sur les toits en galopant à quatre pattes, effectuant des bonds puissants… Il tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette et expira la fumée par son nez, avant qu'un léger sourire anime son visage inexpressif et fatigué…

Dans le fond, il n'était peut être pas si seul que ça.

_**Avsluta**_

_Fin_


End file.
